Extended Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: He'd promised them, promised to free them from their prisons and tortures. Promised to never leave them, like he'd left his family. Until he did. Gabriels back from the dead and with the help of another hes going to get his children back. Every single one of them.
1. chapter 1

**SOOO this is a new thing that came to mind after seeing the new promos for Thor: Ragnarok, and Fenrir is in it! I mean we all know that Hela is, but Fenrir! So excited!**

 **Always been interested in Loki's history, in particular his kids, considering that our Loki is also an Archangel in hiding. Does that make them all Nephilim, or are they still technically pagan gods and goddesses? THEY CAN BE BOTH!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

The sun beamed down on them in the middle of the mountain meadow, warm and protective, covering them in a blanket of warm glowing light. Wind rustled through the flowers making the meadow appear to be dancing in tune with their excitement and playing. It rustled through the thick fur of the large wolf, laying curled like dogs do, large gray head resting on it's front paws as it tracked the others movements with its large red eyes.

It was a joyous day, a day where they could all be together without fear of punishment or upset, and a day where the youngest among them seemed so determined to take their first steps.

Beside the large wolf lay curled in the warm sun, basking and baking in the heat and glow, was a large snake. Scales rustling in the breeze as the large beast adjusted and settled. They both watched their youngest closely as one stood on shaky legs, little fingers curled around their fathers, in case they needed to swoop in to keep the little one from falling at the last moment.

Father usually caught them, but it was not wrong to be on the safe side of things, especially with their young cubs.

 _"You can do it cub, we know you can, come on now."_

The little one smiled widely at the wolf, giggling happily, and raised a single pudgy foot. The rest, a woman and a large horse, held their breath as they watched in anticipation.

"That's it Vali, that's it, one foot in front of the other", the father smiled when the little one turned to look up at him, eyes shining bright golden in the excitement for such a feat made by his youngest, "You can do it kiddo!"

Vali giggled again, a happy child, and stumbled his first step, they cheered for him only eliciting more giggles from the boy and watched as he took another step. He stumbled forward happily, sloopy steps, reaching his little fingers out for the large furry wolf. It lifts its massive head and looks up at him, head lulling to the side in a tilt.

"Make him walk to you."

Eyes turned to meet their parent, Vali had already made it so far, he didnt want to risk breaking it now.

Behind them there was a commotion from the other little one, identical to the mobile child save for the tufts of unusual red hair, whined at not being down there with his other half.

"Fenrir take your brother."

The wolf leaned forward on his paws, taking the little one up by the back of his jumper and pulled him back with him, settling him between his large front paws nipping at him playfully. His young sibling giggled and reached up for his soft furry face, cooing softly when he got himself a nuzzle from his sibling.

Father reached for the other, taking him from the arms of his sister, and set him on his feet as well. Fenrir turned back around again, laying his head back down, little Vali cuddled up closer petting at a large silky ear, giggling when it would flick in reaction.

"What's the matter little one?"

 _"Perhaps Narfi does not want to be left behind now that Vali has shown he can walk."_

Watching, just as excited as they had been for the first one, they cheered on for the second twin as he too took his first wobbly steps into actual toddler-hood. Narfi giggled and reached up for his father, smooshing his little hands to his face, and giggling when he stuck his tongue out like that.

"I think your right bucko, I think you got it in one."

He tickled at the little one's belly for a bit smiling at the soft chatter among his children and as their youngest slowly drifted off to sleep. It was better this way, for when the elders had to return to where they had come from, locked away and out of sight, they missed their big siblings dearly and it hurt them all to have to leave them behind.

Preferring to do so when they slept as to not cause their tears.

Fenrir gve his youngest brother back to his father, standing from his place in the meadow, stretching to work out the kinks and wake his muscles. Father took the little bundle and leaned up to kiss the wolfs snout.

"Be good. Don't pull to hard. I promise I'll get you out."

Fenrir licked his cheek and nuzzled in close for a moment before nodding his massive head in understanding.

Hela was next to go, his lovely beautiful daughter, with a kiss to his cheek and a gentle hand brushing over the cheeks of the two sleeping babes.

It pained him to have to watch his children go, after such a great day they'd had, knowing the loneliness and torture they faced when he wasn't there to protect them. One day he'd get them back, they'd be a proper family again. In a large nice home in the country side.

The large horse stood next, stretching its legs and shaking out its mane, nudging his father with his head and bidding him farewell for now as well.

"You do so good, keep doing what your doing, it won't be long."

The scales shifted again as the enormous snake sat up, uncoiling itself and sitting straight up again. It sounded like a soft thunder as it moved but it did nothing to disturb the little ones soundly sleeping on his parents lap.

Last time they had gotten together they had gone swimming, he had carried them on his back through the vast ocean waters, Fenrir behind him, the others on the shore.

"Make sure you eat lots of fish and stay healthy."

The snake nudged him and nodded his large scaled head.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he set the two kids to bed, tucking them both in snug like and smiled faintly as they cuddled into each other. He wouldn't fail them like he had the others.

He vowed it.

* * *

There was something about waking up soaking wet in the middle of some marsh after being stabbed that was somewhat irritating, forget the fact that they had just risen from the dead (hallelujah) they were now soaked and covered in dead grass and other underwater floating plants.

A hand reached up through the water, pulling up weeds and other such plants, as they reached a hand up to their head flinching at the insistant pounding of a killer headache taking form and making a home within their head.

"Careful, it's going to be a bit disorientating, move slowly Gabriel."

He turned, flinching at the sudden harsh movement, and grimaced.

"You...", he coughed at the disuse of his own voice, "You been sitting there long?"

"Long enough to see you take your breath of life."

Gabriel gave a hard glare, "And you didn't think to get me out of here before I got all gross and wet?"

"I didn't cross my mind when trying to put the grace back within you, my apologies, next time I shall remove you before putting your core back together again."

The dark hand reached out for him, and the fingers curled around his in that achingly familiar way that had the come back dying on his tongue for a moment, letting himself be pulled from the marsh and up onto dry land. He stumbles a bit as his muscles readjust to being useable again. The hand moved up from his and to his shoulder, steadying him before he fell back into the nasty water.

"Well thank you Raph, I hope that you do", Raphael rolled his eyes at his brothers form of thanks for bringing him back frm certain eternal death and gave him a suspicious once over when the Messenger smiled, "Want a hug?"

"Don't think about it little brother."

"Come on! Surely you missed little ole me! Let's hug it out like the good old days!"

Raphael pushed him away, but like he had when he'd been a small fledgling, the younger bounced back and jumped into the larger archangels arms, wrapping around his midriff and pressing in as close as he could making sure to share his coating of grime and marsh plants and water.

"See now this is nice! I can feel the love!"

He felt arms slowly curl around him and he smirked into his brother's chest, his voice rumbled under his ear.

"Perhaps you will feel more then love later, little brother, theres more then enough time to get reaquanted with one another."

Gabriel stiffened, trying to pull away but those arms wrapped around him kept him in place, "What? What do you mean?", his brother chuckled, "Raph? Raph!"

* * *

Raphael had to do a double take and a moment to process it.

"You have children?"

Gabriel nodded, looking at the brochures on the table, and reaching for another cookie from the plate next to him. His older brother wasn't so distracted by this revelation of his baby brother having his own fledglings to not stop him from having another cookie when he'd clearly had enough and smacked his reaching hand away.

"You've had enough. You have _children_?"

"I thought we'd been over this, yes, I have six kids. They're awesome! You'd love them! And they'd love you, and the littlest one! Oh they're adorable!"

Gabriel didn't find anything he wanted and instead snapped himself up a cheese pizza, falling on the bed behind him, he ate a bite and then another and stopped. His mind stuck on his children and the promise he had made them all those years ago.

"You're upset."

His older brother was watching him, eyes careful and taking in every detail, "You're concerned for them?"

The younger archangel nodded setting his pizza aside.

"We shall find them. Where to first?"

* * *

Their first stop in finding his brothers children, his nephews and niece (something that Raphael kept having to mouth to himself whenever he got the chance because his mind could not wrap around that fact) was in the middle of some Scandinavian mountain over a thousand feet over sea level.

Raphael followed his younger brother dutifully, having promised to stay back as to not frighten whatever it was that had been locked up here, and he grimaced as he swatted a branch out of his face before he ran into it.

"Tell me again why we had to _walk_ here?"

The Messenger muttered something that sounded like 'talking to a brick wall' and stopped to look over his shoulder, "I _told_ you already! If this is who I think it is we don't want to frighten him."

Something in front of them rumbled softly, _"I thought angels would be smarter."_ A voice echoed through the trees and foliage, rough and deep, startling both archangels. Raphael reached for his blade and froze mid motion when Gabriel shook his head and his hand shot out to grab his, keeping him from moving.

He shook his head, _'Don't. He's no threat to us.'_

Raphael nodded once but didn't seem so sure, still he retracted his hand and left the blade in his inner jacket pocket, trusting his brother over anything.

The ground shook as something _large_ moved, like the mountain itself was shifting, "Show yourself."

A low growl echoed around them and Gabriel bristled, taking it as if it was some sort of disrespectful tone, and he straightened.

 _"Do my ears decieve me? The prodigal father returns for his inprisoned children."_

Gabriel planted his hands on his hips and glared at the dark space before them, the elder raised an eye brow as he watched silently, "Now, that's no way to talk to your dad kiddo. Don't be rude Fenrir."

There was a pause and then a huff, Raphael backed up a step when a large dark head lowered, teeth stark white against the night, a massive wolf stared at them with familiar gold eyes and he knew immediately that this was one of his brothers children. No one in this universe had those colored eyes, save for one and only one, and his blood kin.

It growled lowly, ears flattened against its enormous head, baring its teeth threateningly. A paw dug at the ground, stamping, and his eyes were drawn to the red ring of flesh wrapping around like a gruesome bracelet of sorts, red and inflammed just above the paw.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

Gabriel didn't move an inch in either direction, meeting his eldest son's glare head on, eyes glowing that same Archangel Gold. He watched the show for what it was and huffed lowly.

Then, in a flurry of a moment, reeled back and smacked the enormous snout with the flat of his palm. It wasn't hard, too hard, but enough that the smack echoed around them in the silent trees.

"You don't speak to me like that, you understand me."

The massive beast blinked once, twice, whining lowly, _"You-"_

Gabriel raised his hand again, "Down."

It sniffed and lowered itself until its large underbelly lay against the the floor of the forest, it lay its head down on two massive paws, huffing a breath going crosseyed when a finger was pointed at him sternly. It was strange for Raphael to see his brother, this one in particular, act so serious.

"Apologize."

 _"I apologize for my disrespect father."_

Gabriel's stern facade faded out and he smiled, stepping forward with his arms open.

"Hey little pup! How you been buddy! Papa missed you!"

He hugged the massive wolf's neck and scratched a spot under the large ear, smiling when his tail wagged, it brushed up a wind that shook the trees and Raphael looked up as they shook. His brother pressed his lips to the snout and turned to look to his paws.

"Aww Fenny what happened pup? I told you not to pull at it too much."

Gabriel beckoned the Healer closer and the wolf was on edge in a moments notice, growling once, quick and soft, Gabriel spun back up and pet the soft snout.

"No no Fenny this is your uncle, Raph is a good guy, he'll fix you up new again. Let him take a look."

 _"Healer?"_

"What else might I be Nephew? Let me see your wounds so I may heal them."

He wasn't going to question why his brothers child, the first one, was a giant wolf. He just wasn't. He's seen more strange from Gabriel and has learned that its often times best to simply let it go.

Raphael reached out for the large paw and pressed his hands to the torn flesh. Fenrir huffed and whined, nudging him with his nose, and he looked up once.

"It is alright dear nephew, just a moment now, it won't hurt much longer."

His grace was warm, tingly even as it spread over the wound, wrapping around it like a bandage. The warmth was soothing and he sighed, dipping his head back down, and Gabriel rubbed his hand through the fur under his ears again assuring him that it was almost over.

For a moment it burned painfully and then it was over.

Fur regrown over the raw flesh and the pain was gone for good.

Raphael waved a hand upwards, "Stand now, let me see it, stand up."

Fenrir did as instructed and stood, pawing at the ground again and sitting back he lifted his paw to examine it. Yelping in satifaction he bent, shrinking to the size of a normal, semi normal, wolf, and licked Raphael's hand in thanks.

 _"Many thanks uncle, it is like new."_

He pet the soft head, "You are most welcome, young one."

"Fenny, not that I'm not happy about it, but how exactly are you free?"

 _"The chains faded once Odin was killed. I ran and did not look back."_

Gabriel nodded and knelt, "What about your siblings?"

 _" I do not know much, I was fearful to go back, Odin cast Jormungand into the Seas of Midgard ages ago, I am sure with his demise that his ties are broken and he wanders looking for us. Hela has long since accepted her position, she has found friendship in another cast away soul, another prisoner of the underworld."_

Raphael stiffened behind Gabriel and the Messenger felt it, but it was an issue for another time, and another time they would most certainly discuss it.

"Slep? The cubs?"

Fenrir watched the other archangel carefully, Hela had shared much with him of her new little friend, and he wondered how could be said of his father and his own sibling.

 _"Sleipnir has long since been gone. He ran as soon as the stables were destroyed during battle. Vali and Narfi ran into the forest and we have not seen nor heard from them since. I have been wandering in hopes of finding them."_

Gabriel felt his insides twist. His youngest, his pride and joy, little Vali and Narfi. His twins, they had been small when he'd last seen them, barely two years old. Just having learned to walk. They would be so big now, nearly ten years old, he had missed out on so much of them growing up and it broke him in ways he did not think that he could be broken.

His brothers hand on his shoulder was a comfort that he hadn't realized he'd missed so much.

"We will find them, all of them, together. And then you will be a family again, I swear it."

And that was not to be taken lightly, Raphael didn't just swear to anything, he only did that when he well and truly meant it.

"No brother, _we_ will be a family again. All of us. Together."

Gabriel smiled up at him and they locked gazes for a moment, their graces weaving together like they hadn't done in so so long. It was like reuniting with a long lost platonic love. So perfect together and so full, it was _truly_ an amazing feeling.

It was comforting and empowering all in the same breath.

And they both turned back around again in sync.

Fenrir regarded them both and looked down again, whining in self shame, _"I am sorry father, I swore to protect them but my cowardice got the best of me. I have failed you and them."_

Gabriel shook his head, bending again, and holding his furry head with both hands whiskey eyes staring into golden, "No, no, Fenny don't ever say that. It is not cowardice to want to run away from the thing that causes you pain. It is real strength to admit fear then to pretend it does not exist. You have not failed me. Never. Never ever. Okay?"

He stared at his parent for a long moment and licked his nose with a warm wet tongue causing Gabriel to smile and Raphael to smile, _"Yes father."_

"He speaks truth nephew", the elder archangel looked down at him with a gentle look, tone softening given the circumstance, "He is very proud of you. More then he can put into words, though he may try, and trust me when I say he _does_ try."

Gabriel and Fenrir knew a jab when they saw one and gave different reactions; Gabriel glared at his brother in mock offense, and Fenrir snorted in amusement.

"Come, I do believe that is a winter storm rolling in above our heads, let us return indoors."

The Messenger nodded, standing, and with his hand a top his son's head and the other wrapping around his brothers, they disappeared just as the first fall of cold white fell to the forest floor.

* * *

They found themselves sitting in chairs near the windows, watching the snow fall in drifts around steaming cups. Gabriel clutched a mug of Belgian hot chocolate close and his older brother a mug of warm green tea.

Health nut.

He turned to peer over at his son, stretched out in a apt impersonation of a dog stretched out sleeping on the master bed. He kicked every now and then as he dreamed something in his head that had him running or jumping. Fenrir hadn't looked so peaceful in a long time, and part of him knew that the one he had to thank for that was the archangel sitting next to him.

This was his house after all, which was something he was still trying to figure out, there was much about his brother that, no matter how well he knew him, was still a mystery to him.

There was much about Raphael he didn't know about. His brother had secrets, good once, juicy secrets, that he knew nothing of.

Speaking of, "Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"There was something I meant to ask you, it was something that was said and the way you reactd to it, but obviously there was a time and a place and that was not it."

"Mhmm, what is it?"

Gabriel regarded his brother for a long moment, mauling over if he should bring it up or not, "Who is the boy? The one Fen mentioned? You stiffened like you knew who he was talking about?"

Raphael didn't look over at him, focused on the falling snow instead, "It was nothing."

"Really? That didn't look like nothing. I saw your face bro. You went all broken on me for a moment and stiffened up like old playdough left out too long. Who was he?"

"He was nothing. Leave it alone Gabriel."

"Fen said that Hela said his name was Isaiah."

That got him a reaction, Raphael's hand clenched around his mug so tight that it nearly cracked under pressure, and he turned with blazing eyes. Gabriel held up a hand in a placating manner at his upset brother, it was not so often that he so lost his temper that sparks jumped from him, but it did happen on occasion.

"I said _leave it_ Gabriel. It's _nothing_. And don't _ever_ say that name."

"Woah woah woah, calm down, okay, was just curious. Forget I asked. Won't do it again."

 _For now._

Raphael nodded, temper fading as he took a sip from his mug, and turned to watch the snow fall again silently. Silence rang loud in the room after that, Gabriel watching his brother from the corner of his eye as he too turned back to 'watching the snow'.

There was something there, he knew something, was hiding something. And Gabriel would get it out of him, even if it took him all eternity and watching his own children's children come over with _their_ children, he'd find out.

Cause no one reacts like that to _nothing_.

* * *

 **SOOOO! Continue? Is this a keeper? Tell me what you thought! Don't be shy! Are they going to find the others? How exactly did Raphael bring Gabriel back? Is Raphael keeping secrets? Does Fenrir know them? Who is the boy that Raphael doesn't want to talk about? Will Gabriel find out?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin0203: You guessed right my friend!**

 **cutecookielove: LOL thank you so much! I love Loki and his tragic story! His poor poor children! I feel for them all so much! Have you seen the new movie! I loved it! It was so funny you totally should! Right! They should have expanded a bit more on the fact that Gabriel was Loki and stuff, but since they didnt, I did! Daddy Gabe and Raph just hanging out exploring the world with a pack of pagan kids! Who could ask for more!**

 **Emmikus: OMG thank you so much! That is so cool that you're Swedish, and so I want to apologize first and foremost for any mistakes I make as I am not and am using google as my guide, thank you so much for the review! Right though! Gabriel needs some loving! Especially after everything that he's already been through! OMG YOU ARE SO NICE! Thank you so much! It is so good to hear that! *hugs!***

 **Rebecca Frost: Yes, yes he does. hehehe!**

 **become-1-with-hetalia: Thank you so much! I love that you love it! I love history myself and mythology is just so interesting to explore! Loki's story has always interested me and it was a shame that it wasn't expanded up more in canon! It would have been super interesting to see his time as Loki and how they could have incorporated the myths into everything!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Me too friend, me too! Anything with them is the best!**

 ** _AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, and followed. Your all so great and I love you! I hope you like this chapter just as well!_**

* * *

Gabriel smiled to himself, from his place in the doorway of the bathroom, freshly showered and feeling goof. There was something immensely amusing and endearing in knowing the older archangel hadn't seen him, and was thoroughly engrossed into whatever book he was reading whilst with his free hand scratching softly at his nephews head. Fenrir was basking in the attentions stretched out on his side, sprawled out like any normal dog would, comfortable on the bed.

His tail wagged every couple minutes.

"Are you going to stand there all night little brother?"

He jumped at being caught staring, shaking his head, looking down with a smile as he stepped out of the bathroom. Fenrir sat up slightly to peer over at him and turned back around to lick Raphael's fingers before settling back down again. Part of him felt guilty for not telling his brothers sooner, especially Raphael, about their neice and nephews.

Raphael and him had been near inseparable, created to orbit one another, each others half.

Gabriel had been scared to tell them, not sure as to how they would have responded, but seeing how his brother was around Fenrir he was learning that such fear was unwarranted. Well, unwarranted for Raphael anyway, he was still iffy about Michael and Lucifer.

"You guys are adorbs!", he flopped down on his brothers other side propping himself up on his elbow, "I am fond of him, yes."

The Messenger smiled and elbowed his brothers side proddingly, sparing a knowing glance upwards, reaching across his legs to pet Fenrir's soft head. The Wolf made a sound that came out as a sort of sigh and rolled over more.

"Whatcha readin?", Raphael turned the page and spared him a glance downwards, Gabriel grinned again, "Are you...Are you reading a Medical Textbook?"

"I just so happen to find the humans advancements in Medicine and Healing to be very entertaining."

Of course he would, he's always been a bore even when he was a small fledgling, Raphael thought it was fun to stop and watch the grass grow, he'd hated whenever he couldn't go with his oldest brothers. But nothing was bringing him down from this high he was on, having his child here and his older brother here, life was good.

Fenrir whined and rolled over, nudging the Healers thigh with his snout, "Hush now Nephew. Calm and roll over I will rub your belly."

Gabriel smiled at them both and fell back into the pillows, resting his head on his folded arm, brushing against his brothers arm softly. A large hand ruffled his damp hair for a moment and then it passed. He missed the presense of having his brother near. Raphael read his book for a good long two hours before reaching over the Wolf at his side to set the book on the bedside table and snapped the lamp off.

Angel's didn't need sleep, let alone Archangels, but Gabriel was still recouping after his whole death and resurrection and Raphael was still weak after bringing him back and putting him back together again. So yes, they did sleep, they needed it.

Gabriel startled a moment when he felt an arm curl around his waist and pull him around, he didn't speak a word but tucked himself under his brother's chin, listening to the hum of his grace deep in his chest, fingers scratched lightly at his shoulder. Fenrir inhaled deeply and fell off into the deep sleep still sprawled out on his side.

"I missed you, little brother.", he nodded against his brother's chest, staring into the darkness of their room, "I missed you too big brother."

* * *

"Where to now baby brother?"

Their map was spread out over the table, marked up and made out places they needed to see, Gabriel wasn't honestly sure if his kids were still where they'd been before he'd been found out. He wouldn't be surprised if Odin had them moved before his untimely death and he had no one but Kali to blame for that.

Bitch.

He peered over his brothers shoulder, following the trail for what it was, there was no way that all that chaos was happening in Burmuda and it wasn't anything Supernatural.

"There."

* * *

Fenrir was not happy about the leash rule for the ferry, and was quite vocal with his complaints too, but it was fine. It was all fine, if he was going to have to play the part of a dog he'd act like one, he took hold of the leash on the other end and tugged at it, growling. Gabriel stumbled and glared at him, muttering in Norse, Fenrir growled again.

From his side, listening to whatever it was their guide was saying, Raphael looked down at the commotion and rolled his eyes. Taking the leash from his brothers hand he bent it back and smacked the wolfs rump with it, "Enough Nephew, behave yourself."

The Wolf whined and his ears lowered, tail tucking down, quiting down with his objections and complaints. Raphael nodded in approval and stood back up, leash in hand, turning his attentions back to the guide before them.

 _'You didn't have to do that.'_

 _'He is behaving now. You're welcome.'_

Gabriel huffed at him.

 _'Do not think I won't do the same to you,_ _ **little**_ _brother.'_

He huffed again but nodded in understanding, the concern of getting his children back was overshadowing his manners, but the threat hanging over his head was clear that if he forgot them again his brother was more then willing to rectify it. Raphael didn't want to appear heartless given the circumstances they were in, as he understood them, but now was not the time to lose ones self.

They listened to the guide as she gave the history of the island of Mykines, about its past and its people, they only half listened really, focusing on what they'd be doing once they got there conversing over their angelic link.

The trio rocked where they stood slightly as the boat docked, and the crowd began to move, Fenrir sniffed the air once and his tail wagged in excitement. Gabriel could feel it too and in some distant way, Raphael could as well, not as his brother and nephew could, but there was a faint familiar ping coming from somewhere on the island.

"We need to rent a small boat, I can feel him, he's here."

"Where brother?"

Gabriel looked around and shook his head, "Not on the Island but he's near."

He nodded at his younger brother, tugging his nephew back to his side, Fenrir huffed and growled but obeyed. They walked about town like the average tourists, exploring the village and trying the eats, Fenrir enjoyed the meat pies.

When the sun began to set they made their ways to the docks to rent their boat. It was a long day, having to wait until the town wasn't filled with bumbling visiters.

"T'at'll be 50 kroner p'ease."

Raphael looked to Gabriel, seeing as he was walking his son the least he could do was pay the rent fee, the Messenger dug in his pockets and pulled out the correct amount of notes and passed them over. The elderly dock keeper took the cash and gave them the key to the locks. They nodded at the gentleman and turned to their rental.

It wasn't a big boat, nothing too fancy, a simple row boat that barely fit the three of them. Fenrir almost had to be left on the dock but he'd yanked the leash out of his uncles hand and jumped in. There was no way he was this close to his brother and not going to be there when they found him.

Raphael paddled them out to the middle of the dark bay, it fed itself from the sea all around them, and they waited.

Waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Gabriel are you sure this is the place?", the aforementioned Messenger was looking out at sea eyes trying to take in the sights, to see what there was to see. He nodded quickly, he could feel it, Fenrir could feel it, he was here.

He was here somewhere.

They waited for hours. Watched the rolling waves and the dark waters rise and fall around them, but nothing out of the ordinary, no signs of actual life.

Almost ready to call it a night, as the wind had picked up and the temperature dropped, there was a break in the waves. Something large was under them. Something large and scaled. The boat rocked as it bumped the hull, Gabriel grabbed for the edge as he grabbed the other, fenrir whined as he rocked, ducking and huddling closer to the two Archangels.

Raphael grabbed him by the scruff when there was a particular hard bump and they rocked dramatically, the wolf almost slipping off the side caught up in the despised leash.

Reaching over the side of the boat Gabriel stuck his hand in the water, a gold ripple spread like a drop in the water, "Jormungand, come here."

 _'Father? At long last you have come for us instead hiding like a coward?'_

"I know it's been a whil-"

 _'Has it? You may not know how time seems to pass banished under the waves, but it passes without notice. You left me here.'_

There was a loud splash, and the elder looked up in shock, for above towering over them was a giant serpent. Its scales were black and shiny from the sea water, large red eyes stared down at the and sharp fangs bared. Gabriel grinned up at the large beast, reaching a hand towards it, not minding threat for what it was.

"Jorm!"

The serpent hissed loudly, opening its large jaw, snapping in warning. Gabriel shook his head when his older brother made to stop him, and like he had with Fenrir he reeled back and smacked the flat of his palm across the serpents jaw. It reeled back, splashing water with it, Fenrir barked up at it loudly, the serpent shook his head quickly. Gabriel crossed his arms.

"I know I messed up but you won't talk to me that way. You understand?"

The Serpent nodded, bowing his large head, _'My apologies Father.'_

"Come in here, we're going back and you're coming. Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

It shimmered a bright gold, fizzling out of existence for a moment, and the elder Archangel looked over when the boy suddenly appeared next to him on the bench of the row boat, not too young, mid teens perhaps and as stark naked as a babe just born.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, covering him with a blanket, perhaps still too weak to summon actual clothing. He looked a lot like his younger brother, he had the same color hair as Gabriel, a tad bit longer and curled at the ends, behind his ears, more curls then Gabriel had. Though his eyes were red where his fathers were gold.

 _"Father, the others, I lost contact with them. Save for Hela of course. Slephnir and the cubs. Father I am so sorry but I can't hear them anymore! I fear something horrid has happened!"_

The Messenger shook his head and cupped his cheek, "No little guy, no, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have let you guys go for so long, I'm just happy to have you back."

Jormungand nodded, leaning into the touch for a moment, eyes flicking to Fenrir in greeting before they turned to the other on the bench next to him. He looked up as the man was taller then him even sitting there.

He seemed familiar to a certain extent.

 _"Who are you?"_

Raphael smiled down at him, "I am you're uncle little one, I will check you over once we return to the land, it is a pleasure to meet you."

 _"Look me over? What?"_

Gabriel smiled and ruffled his hair, "He's a Healer kiddo. It is what he does."

"You would know little brother."

 _"You appear similar to me, but I can not place from where.",_ Jormungand narrowed his eyes slightly looking at him closely, eyes closing in on the chain around the archangels neck. Raphael watched his hand, going crosseyed as it got closer and closer, nimble fingers curled around the chain around his neck and tugged it free. Gabriel stared at it intently, having seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't say where. _"This. Why do you have this? Hela said that her new friend had the same thing around his neck."_

"It is nothing.", he tucked the charm under his shirt again and took up the paddles, "Nothing to concern yourself over."

Fenrir and Jormungand exchanged looks but let it drop as was the request. Gabriel was not so advised.

"Raph-"

"I said do _not_ concern yourself with it."

And it was dropped again. But not for long. Gabriel was concerned for his brother and his sudden change in behavior. This was not like him. There was something his brother was not sharing with him and it was something he was going to find out one way or another.

Turning in the key with an extra person in tow wrapped in nothing but a blanket was definitely an experience, but not one any of them wanted to repeat. It was only their luck that the man did not want to ask questions. Jorm snickered at his older brother as he was walked on a leash like an ordinary mutt.

Gabriel smacked him over the head.

* * *

Fenrir had grown in size, nearly a large wolf hound in size, and curled around Jormungand as the humanoid pagan slept on the other bed. Both were out for the count this time, it had been an exciting day for the both of them, it was no wonder they were completely pooped.

Gabriel looked over at his brother, sitting at the little table in front of the window in their room, watching the stars in the sky as they twinkled and shined. His eyes were drawn to the chain around his neck and his mind wandered to remember where he'd seen that rune before. It had been here on earth, long long ago, right after he'd run away from home.

He'd hid first in Egypt.

* * *

 **Well well well, they've added another! Honestly, who doesnt like Fenrir having to pretend he's a real dog and using that to get back at them for making him do such a thing! Raph being such a softy for Fenrir is best too! Jorms here! He knows this new friend of Hela's too? Are they putting the pieces together? Who is this new friend of hers? Is Gabriel putting the pieces together? Who are they going to find next? Where to next?**

 **SO many questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sending the boys out for the sights was a well worth idea. It gave them time to talk things over that their ears did not need to be privy to. Gabriel needed to know what secret his brother was keeping from him, they could not be what they had once been unless they were completely honest with one another.

Besides he'd done so, in telling him about his children, it was only fair.

"No! No you don't get to run away from this!", he physically blocked the door when the elder made to leave, thunder boomed over head and there was no doubt that it was Raphael's temper, "What is that around your neck! Why do you get so flustered when someone says the name 'Isa'! Raph! Secrets are what tore our family apart the _first_ time!"

Raphael glared at him, fists balling at his sides, "I _told_ you it was nothing to concern yourself over! Leave it be **little** brother!"

He met his brothers violently rolling temper head on, shoving a finger into his chest, "Well damn me for caring about you! I see the forlorn look in your eyes at night, when you think no one is watching, I see the way you stare at the stars out the window! I see you **brother** and it **kills** me!", Raphael took a step back when the fuming Messenger took one forward, he may be older but Gabriel was their Father's Herald, he had more power in him when he got this way, "No more secrets! I told you my deepest darkest secret! The one I was going to carry with me to my grave! You **owe** me that!"

Thunder rumbled again, a storm was brewing and it was going to be a bad one, but he didn't back down. Gabriel stood between Michael and Lucifer during their arguments so Raphael had nothing on them and there was no fear to be had.

"I brought you back from Death! I owe you nothing!"

"Who is he! Just tell me-"

"It's none of your business! Leave it-"

"Tell me!"

They yelled back and forth at each other for a long time, nearly an hour and a half, until one of them finally broke.

Jormungand opened the door to their room, Fenrir in tow, at the right moment to see his uncle confirm their suspisions. Light seemed to flash well within the room, dangerous and nearly uncontrolled, and most certainly coming from their uncle.

"He was my son!", silence fell over the room at his outburst, "He was my _son_ Gabriel."

Gabriel wasn't sure he was happy knowing his brothers secret now. He felt sort of bad now, making him tell him even after all the warnings, like he was the bad guy now.

"Was?..."

"He is gone to me Gabriel. Taken from my side. Much too early. His name was Isaiah but we called him Isa. He stayed with his mother in Egypt. They came under war, attacking under orders, and they found him hiding with the servants. Slaughtered them all."

Raphael sat back on the couch heavily, burying his face in his hands, Gabriel looked between his children and his brother and waved them in. He sat next to the other Archangel and placed his hand on his shoulder, it quaked under his touch.

His brother was crying softly.

"Raph...I am so sorry...I had no idea..."

The older archangel shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands, hiding away from them all. Jormungand and Fenrir retreated to the bed they'd claimed next to their uncle and father's watching them from afar and conversing silently with one another.

"He loved to watch the stars. We would lay out on the terrace of his mothers palace and watch the sky glisten and shine."

Gabriel tugged at his brothers shirt, this was a semi new feeling for him, sure he'd played big brother to thousands of other younger angels but he'd only ever been the younger brother to his fellow archangels. He hadn't seen his brothers ever cry before. He wasn't there to see the aftermath Lucifer's fall had had on Michael, and everything after.

But he'd try his hand at this.

His brother fell to the side, wetting the side of his shirt with his silent tears, he had to make this right. Gabriel needed to get _his_ nephew back to his father. Just thinking that was completely mind blowing to him, goody good Raphael had done the _do_ with an Egyptain! That was something almost unheard of, something his mind could barely wrap around, his brother had a _kid._ Gabriel had to meet this little guy! Had to! It was his uncle-y duty to spoil him like crazy!

Gabriel rubbed his back awkwardly, not sure how to comfort someone that was older then him, and made up his mind. Sure they had been doing this in order, but if this Isa was with his little girl, then they'd just have to go there next.

He pet his brothers head, but turned to address his boys, "Do either of you still remember how to get to your sisters domain?"

They exchanged looks again and murmured to each other, nodding in affirmation.

"We could get in the backway through Nioavellir."

They nodded at one another, agreeing with the answer, "Brother, you helped me get two of my children back, and we're well on our way to get a third, it's only fair I help you get your little guy back too."

And they would.

They would.

It was only his luck that Heimdall was so fond of him, and was always watching, it only took one call for him to get them to where he wanted to go. Now you might be wondering, _'Gabriel why wouldn't you just Heimdall to send you to Helheim?',_ well because good people where was the adventure in that?

Syke.

No he asked Heimdall to get them to Helhiem.

Easy peasy.

She'd done wonders with the place. When he'd first come to visit her down in her prison, _mhmm_ , her _home_ it had been dark. Fire and brimstone. Depressing and terrifying. He'd been broken for his little girl being stuck down here all to her lonesome.

Hela had made the best of it though.

She's lightened up the place, torches cast a warm orange glow over them all, there was the sound of running water all around them but he couldn't see where. Fenrir was still the large wolf hound but it was clear he was waiting until he could find a room open enough that he could grow in size again, he liked being huge. Jormungand walked cautiously, hand buried in his brother's fur, both between their father and uncle, for safety purposes.

 _"An intruder? In my home? Have you a death wish?"_

Her voice was soft, light, floating around them in every direction. It was like she was in the air itself. They all looked around timidly unsure of themselves.

 _"Leave my home or face my army and die."_

Gabriel stopped, hands coming to his hips, next to him Fenrir grew as they had come to stand in the middle of a large atrium, "Are you threatening me young lady?"

 _"Father.",_ She appeared at the end of the of the opposing hall, dress long and endless, beautiful in every way, half dead and half living, completely down the middle. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit hall, _"For you it is doubly so. How dare you."_

Suddenly the goddess was in front of him, her hand raised to smack _him_ across the face. Gabriel gave a look at her attempt and caught her hand mid swing.

"Don't you even dare", he pointed a stern finger at her, "I won't smack you like I did your brothers because you're my daughter. But don't you dare try to hit me again. Do you understand me young lady."

She went cross-eyed at the finger wagging in her face and she blushed at the scolding, ducking slightly under his stern glare, _"Yes daddy. I'm sorry."_

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up again, "I missed you princess."

 _"I missed you too Father, though my company has grown rapidly in recent years, it was never as good as being with you."_

"I know princess, I know, good news! You're coming home with papa! You and your brothers!", he spared his own brother a glance, "Sweety, was there someone new that came down here? Before we did? A new friend? The one you've told your brothers about?"

Hela looked over at her brothers, more like over at Jorm and up at Fenrir, then at Raphael, _"You look just like him. Of course father, this way, they are playing just beyond this hall."_

"They?"

 _"Father I do not know how to tell you this, but much has happened since your passing, and apparent resurrection."_

His heart skipped a beat when they finally made it to the other side of the hall, true to her word there was three little ones, a dark toned child. Braids down to the mid back, little pieces of gold were interwoven in the strands, beads and small shells clanged together whenever he moved. Gabriel could only stare at him, for the moment, the resemblance to his brother was uncanny. From his eyes to his nose, he was most certainly a direct relative to Raphael. His eyes were even the same electric blue, sparkles of thundercloud gray were mixed in, he was a beautiful child.

But next to him, playing the same game, were two very familiar little ones.

Fenrir whined in confusion and lowered himself to the floor, not understanding how the little cubs were here, he crawled across the floor on his belly.

They looked up at his approach and giggled, neither looking a day passed the age of six, and scurried across the stone flooring.

 _"Fenny! Fenny we mi'ed you!"_

 _"And I you my little cubs!"_

They giggled as they launched themselves at the large wolf, he huffed in mocking and playfully rolled onto his side letting them think that they had knocked him over, it was worth it for their happiness. Gabriel watched them, silent in his shock, Raphael was not much better in his own.

"Hela? How?...What happened?..."

His littlest cubs, his precious twins, they could only be down here if they were dead. But how could they be? _Odin._ He knew that somehow that bastard had something to do with their premature end. If Lucifer hadn't already killed him, he'd do so himself, more then once.

They wrestled with their eldest brother, giggling under his playful nips and licks, they tugged at his ears and fur.

 _"Father it is a long story. One that I do not have the heart to ask from them. Though perhaps Slephnir would know more then I for their being here."_

He nodded, kneeling, "Vali, Narfi, come give papa a hug!"

 _"Papa!"_

 _"Daddy!"_

Gabriel laughed as they rammed into him, knocking the air from his chest for a moment, and lifted them into an embrace. They hugged him tightly before pulling back slightly.

 _"We mi'ed you papa!"_

 _"Lo's and lo's!"_

They simultaniously kissed his cheeks, giggling as he bounced them in his arms, whispering to them about how much he'd missed them. His twins, beloved cubs, his youngest.

Raphael couldn't form words, couldn't get them to come out, he was a broken record. His eyes were locked on the little one still playing there before them unaware of their being there. Of _his_ being there.

" _Isa_...", it was a broken whisper of disbelief, "Isa."

He looked up, his eyes shining and sparkling widened at the sight of him, he pushed himself up and ran across the floor.

"Abba! Abba!"

On his knees, the archangel was on his knees, curled around this little boy he had missed so much it hurt. This was his boy, his precious boy, in one piece right here in his arms.

"Isa...I have missed you with all my grace...how are you?"

It was a silly question, seeing as how he was here and all, but he couldn't help asking rediculous questions in this moment. His mind was not working right.

"I missed you abba, more t'en any'hing! I was all a'one and t'en she found me and brou't me 'ere! But now 'ou are 'ere and e'rything is okay!"

They brushed their noses together, the little one giggling softly, hugging him again.

Gabriel watched his brother have his moment from over the little twins heads and he smiled at the pair. It was not often he got to see his brother so speechless and it was something he wanted to savor.

"Boys, you're going to come back topside with daddy, and Fenny and Jorm and Hely."

 _"Can Isa 'ome?"_

"Of course he can!", he smiled at his brother's happiness, "He sure can."

Five down, one to go, and he still had yet to actually find out why his youngest cubs were down here in Helhiem.

Part of him figured he probably did not want to know.


End file.
